


Don't touch her

by CarolValentine44



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, Harold They're Lesbians Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolValentine44/pseuds/CarolValentine44
Summary: Light spoilers of Wonder Woman 1984.Just a cute moment between our favourite girls.Diana helps Barbara.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 20
Kudos: 315





	Don't touch her

Diana. That was the only thing that Barbara Minerva had in her head. Her eyes, her smile, her hair, her hands, her aura, her sweetness, her strength. Everything. She was everything that Barbara wanted to be. She had barely spoken to her but when she invited her to lunch she had completely into her. No one in years had paid attention to her, even looked at her. But Diana had not only talked to her, looked at her, and listened to her, she had also made her feel loved in a way. Like someone was interested in her.

Barbara sighed with a smile as she brought her bag closer to her body. She was hoping to see her again, and who knows? Maybe this was the miracle she had asked for years ago, that someone would be by her side.

Barbara sighed again. This time with a certain defeat. Who was she kidding? There was no chance that someone like Diana would notice her and be interested. She had only been kind to her with his papers and then thanking her for her help with certain objects. Chances are they wouldn't talk for more than two seconds a week.

She walked slowly home, with some heaviness. She was passing through a park when she saw a man, clearly drunk, on a sitting bench. She passed in front of him, walking away from the other side of the road. Then she heard him.

"Hello, beautiful, do you need help?"

Barbara began to walk faster, hugging her body with her arms, clearly uncomfortable. This wasn't exactly the attention she wanted. "No, thank you."

The man got up and ran towards her. "Come on, that backpack looks heavy, let me give you a hand."

"I'm fine, really," she protested again, shaking and turning away from his touch.

Then the man took his bag and began to pull it. "It's all right, woman, I'll walk you home and..."

"I said no. Let go of me" asked the blonde already very nervous, with her heart in her throat.

The man continued to hold the bag with one hand and with the other he grabbed her wrist, pulling and making the blonde stagger. Two seconds. Two seconds is what happened between that and him being suddenly several meters away on the floor.

Barbara lost her balance and fell backwards. She expected a thud, a bump and pain, but none of that happened. Something, rather someone, was at her back, breaking her fall and holding her. Barbara then smelled. It was the perfume of...

"Are you all right?" asked a female voice. A voice that the blue-eyed one knew from today, but that she was sure she would never forget. That voice made her body stop being tense in moments.

She stood up straight with her help and turned to look at her. Those deep brown eyes looked at her with concern. "Yes, thank you very much," she said sincerely. Then she turned her head to where the man was lying on the ground. "How did you...?"

"Self-defense," she answered by simply looking at the man as well, hoping that he would learn the lesson. "I'll teach you, don't worry," she spoke more softly this time, looking at the blonde.

Barbara smiled. Diana smiled back and brought her hand up to the blue-eyed girl's wrist with a little squeeze as she asked her again if she was okay. When the blonde withdrew her arm quickly and grimaced in pain, the brunette was worried.

"He was pulling my wrist when you hit him," the blonde said simply, as if nothing had happened. Diana took the arm back gently and noticed that it would swell in a short time. She felt guilty instantly.

"I'm so sorry, Barbara," she apologized by looking into her eyes, which made the blonde blush. Both because of the closeness and the intensity.

"It's nothing, really. It could have been worse if you hadn't come," she tried to play down the importance.

Diana didn't seem too convinced. Then she made her put her aching arm next to her chest, took the other hand from the blue-eyed one with hers and started walking, making her follow her.

"Diana? Where are we going?" she asked, having no idea what had happened. But she was not afraid at all. At that moment, with her, she would go anywhere.

"I live near here. Since it's my fault about your wrist, I want to help you. I can't let you go home like this," she explained, turning her head to look at her.

"Oh..."

Diana noticed how the woman looked at the floor in thought. Then she stopped for a moment. "If you want to, of course. I don't want to force you to do anything. It's just that you worry me."

Barbara looked up and Diana noticed the crystalline eyes. "Don't worry. It's just that... no one has ever cared about me before and..."

Diana smiled sadly. It was quite obvious how lonely Barbara's life was. How sad she is. How much love she needs. That broke Diana's heart a little. She gave her a little squeeze on her hand and took away a treacherous tear that was running down her cheek.

Barbara smiled. And Diana thought she looked beautiful.

\-----

"And here we are" announced the brunette closing the door of her house behind her. She turned on the lights and accompanied her guest into the living room. "Sit down, I'll be right back."

Barbara did as requested, took off her bag and sat down looking at the room with curiosity. Diana's house. Not even in her best dreams had she ended up at someone's house on the first date. Or in any.

After a couple of minutes, Diana returned with a couple of pills, a glass of water, a cream and a bandage. She sat down next to her and gave her the pills and water. Barbara took them in the hope that she wouldn't really be in pain.

Then Diana carefully took her arm and brought it to her lap. She took the cream, laid it on her hands and spread it on the wrist of the blonde, who looked silently at the brunette. The blue-eyed one felt the moment so intimate that she blushed again and moved her head quickly. Diana looked.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just not used to contact with other people," she stammered.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" she asked as she turned her attention to the wrist that was about to be bandaged.

"Yes," she answered quickly. When she realized what she was saying, she raised both hands and moved them at the same time as her head. "No, I mean ¡Auch!" she complained, bringing her other hand to the painful area. Diana quickly took her hands and lowered them into her lap again.

"Don't move so sharply, you'll hurt yourself," she said simply ignoring the blonde's response.

It wasn't until Diana had finished that she raised her head and they looked at each other before speaking.

"That's it," she smiled.

"I, uh... didn't want to say that I'm uncomfortable with you. It's just that you're so beautiful, and kind, and strong, and... it's the first time I've been treated so well. It's... strange," explained, or rather tried, the more nervous blue-eyed one.

Diana stroked her hands and smiled warmly at her. "You deserve this and more."

Barbara looked away in embarrassment and began to sob at her words. Was Diana an angel? An apology from the universe for treating her so badly all her life?

Diana let go of her hands and held them up to the blonde's face. She twisted her face to face with it. She wiped away her tears with her thumbs and caressed her. "You are a good woman, Barbara, never forget that."

The blonde's blue eyes filled with more tears and she threw herself at Diana's chest to embrace her. The brunette immediately surrounded her and gave her comfort for as long as she needed.

\-----

A couple of hours later, Barbara had fallen asleep in Diana's arms, who had been caressing her back and hair. Seeing what time it was, she carefully picked her up and took her to her bed, where she left her lying down and covered after taking off her shoes. She put on her pajamas and was about to go to sleep on the couch when she decided to get into her bed too and hug the blonde. Barbara needed that and Diana would give it to her.

She kissed the woman's hair and put her arms around her. Then she fell asleep. There would be time to think when they woke up.


End file.
